Kagato Takamagahara
| previous occupation = | team = Team Karasu | previous team = | partner = Meikyou Shisui, | previous partner = | family = Ryūgū Yagami (Adoptive Mother) Yagami Clan | rank = (shinobi estimation) | classification = | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = Niten Ichi Ryuu: Gorin no Taisei | nature = | jutsu = | weapons = }} Kagato Takamagahara (高天原輝刀, Takamagahara Kagato, lit. "Plain of High Heaven, Radiant Sword"), one of the last scions of the Yagami Clan, ward of the Takamagahara and warrior of the illustrious Oda Genji. Though young he has begun to develop a fearsome reputation for himself within for his impressive sword skill, and the rare ability . A warrior born in the spring then forged through the winter he is living contradiction of polar forces and worlds. Kagato lives in the world of the samurai but possesses the coveted abilities of the infamous shinobi, harnessing the power of itself. He is a dichotomy of ideals; driven by his desire for revenge he takes only the most dangerous of missions for the Oda Genji yet he abhors conflict and actively seeks peaceful measures to preserve the legacy of his clan. Appearance Personality History The aftermath of the Fourth Shinobi World War could be felt across all of the elemental nations. With over fifty percent of all known shinobi forces dead and almost half of what was left incapacitated the world was left on the brink of ruin. Tyrants arose attempting to exploit the power vacuum, warlords waged one conflict after the next across the borders of every country, bandits raided, pillaged and raped the weak, and all the while the shinobi struggled to recover. For some the peace that was promised after the war had given way to an even colder and more harsh reality reminiscent of the Warring Clans Era. Children who were barely old enough to hold a kunai were thrown on the front lines, others were molded into remorseless killing machines and others? They suffered fates worse than death. Human trafficking, prostitution and exploitation replaced the normalcy of life in these turbulent times. In one conflict waged between the borders of Lightning Country and Fire Country lay a boy drenched in blood with no knowledge of his past and even less certainty about his future. It was here that he had been found by a wandering swordsman, a mercenary on the run from terrible events in her own past. Ryūgū Yagami, former member of the once proud Yagami Clan before the coup in Kirigakure, and her clan was scattered to the four corners of the world. Unfortunately her son died that day, unable to escape the slaughter by the Hunter-Nin who came for them. So she wandered from one battle to the next seeking death by the only honorable means left to her. Seeing the boy, whose bleary opens shown with only hopelessness and confusion, with a face and eyes that reminded her so much of her own child, she found her resolve. Taking the nameless child with her, she soon discovered he had no recollection of who or what he was, and in a moment of weakness and desperation, fabricated the deception. She convinced the boy that she was his mother and he her child, "Kagato". It took very little to deceive him, a show of compassion, food and comfort was all that was necessary. From that day forward, the blooded child was now known as Kagato Yagami. Abilities Kenjutsu Kenjutsu Expert: Kagato is an exceedingly lethal and dangerous opponent of great skill in the art of swordsmanship. He has been trained in the Niten Ichi Ryuu: Gorin no Taisei from birth, fought across the lands of two countries while he could barely hold a sword in the name of survival. Even then he was capable of warrior who held his own against the onslaught of mercenary's and bandits. Upon joining the Oda Genji his training resumed where he was taught by some of the greatest swordsman of the era. Sensou Hasan Gentouchi ' (千滄破山流厳冬千, lit. ''The Abysmal Tides Rend the Mountain for a Thousand Winters): Is the embodiment of the rage, sorrow and determination of Kagato following the descent of his clan and the death of his family. The name of this philosophy is a metaphor for an event; the overthrow of the Yagami Clan, who served as the pillar of strength for Mizu no Kuni for over 30 years, by the endless corruption and stagnation that plagued the Mizugakure. His father would often tell him stories of the Yagami, their struggles, their victories and losses. But most of all he would speak with such deep regret how the land they have lived in for over a thousand years, the village they had supported betrayed them, destroying everything they had once stood for. Kagato witnessed firsthand the devastation of that loss in the faces of his family, and those of his community, remnants of the once proud Yagami and took that sadness into himself. With every blow his rage flows with the indescribable pain of betrayal and the cold desire for vengeance. He feels the anguish as lives lost and lives that never will be echo with his heartbeat. The desperation and sorrow with every injury inflicted at witnessing one familial death after another as he journeyed with the smattering of survivors to escape the oncoming storm of bloodshed by man turned beasts. His swordsmanship is cold and unforgiving wrought with guilt, and sadness. Those who face him feel with each blow his mental state, the tenacious grip it has on its mind, seeping into their wounds like a poison. Hate and pain like Kagato's is like a contagion, robbing those who fight him of their strength to continue, to doubt the veracity of their cause, to feel the overwhelming pressure of their crumbling resolve. Innate Physical Abilities '''Enhanced Speed: As with any warrior who practices the physical art of combat, Kagato is capable of moving at speeds faster than the eye can follow, by temporarily accelerating his movements. This differs from the Body Flicker Technique employed by most shinobi, whereas their burst of speed is brought on by an massive release of chakra to enhance the body, Kagato's speed is a natural state. Additionally while capable of moving at high speeds, his affinity for both ice and water and his training in the Niten Ichi Ryuu lend him an expertise in chakra control exercises used by shinobi. Tree climbing, water walking, even snow walking are abilities he possesses and employs readily. However on the surface of water and/or snow, Kagato displays a boost in his overall speed. Rather than run across such surfaces, Kagato seemingly glides or 'skates' on them allowing for more rapid and instantaneous changes in his facing. Against opponents facing him in these environments he gains a tremendous advantage. Enhanced Durability: Trained from a young age in the Niten Ichi Ryuu, the purification of his chakra grants Kagato an incredible life force, and vitality allowing him to shrug off attacks that would fell a lesser man. Due to the heightened circulation of chakra within his body, his muscles have grown denser and more fibrous granting him incredible durability. For a practitioner of the Niten Ichi Ryuu, concentrating chakra to a point in the body to increase its resistance is one of the most basic applications of their training, allowing them to survive what would have been lethal blows. Kagato having an affinity for water and ice is able to employ this tactic on a grander scale through the use of his Soul of Ice. He can freeze injured areas to temporarily prevent blood loss. *'Cold Tolerance': His affinity for the ice release grants Kagato a very unique durability in regards to extreme cold temperatures. As his own body temperature can plummet to the point of below zero, Kagato can live comfortably without need for heat or warmth in areas of frigid cold. He is likewise immune or at least highly resistant to the secondary side effects of his own techniques. Expert Tracker: The sect of the Oda Genji that Kagato is affiliated with are often tasked with patrolling the borders and tracking down rogue agents to prevent the transport of valuable information or to locate and detain a subject. As a result, Kagato has been trained in and become an accomplished tracker, capable of picking up the trail of a mark with great precision. Nature Transformation Elemental Transformation: *'Water Transformation:' *'Ice Transformation:' Niten Ichi Ryuu Gorin no Taisei Tamashii no Hyousetsu (魂の氷雪, "Soul of Ice"): An ability developed by Kagato as a byproduct of the yin nature of his chakra. While recognized as a technique it is in reality a power manifested by the mental state of its wielder Kagato, allowing him to transform his water chakra into another form as though by the . As a practitioner of the Niten Ichi Ryuu: Gorin no Taisei, elemental manifestations are brought about by molding one's chakra and then amplifying the presence of the divine elements within the environment. Normally someone of Kagato's skill would be capable of generating water by following the movement of the five elements; metal often associated with lightning or air, engenders water, and by employing this they are capable of generating water through the union of their chakra with the atmosphere. The "cold" nature of Kagato's yin chakra actually interfere's with this process altering the amplification of water and transforming it into ice. The Soul of Ice is the actualization of this interference within his own chakra system, which when released causes his immediate surroundings to plummet to sub-zero temperatures, freezing anything he touches. He is capable of generating blocks of ice via touch and create an armor-like carapace on his person which is said to be as strong as steel. Fuyu no Ryuusui (冬の流水, "Winter of the Flowing River"): Using , Kagato is capable of channeling his Soul of Ice through his sword, which when it cuts through the air freezes the moisture particles. The ice produced by this effect generates jagged blades of ice from the edge and tip of the sword which flow like a frozen river, hence the name. Larger and wider movements with his blade are capable of generating proportionally larger "streams" of ice. These streams of ice operate as extensions of his blade's reach, allowing him to strike foes from farther away or to hurl blades of ice with deadly force. Kuusou no Yuki-Onna (空想の雪女, "Vision of a Snow Woman"): Ambient air moisture is turned into a thick downpour of snow. This heavy snowfall creates whiteout conditions- blinding conventional vision farther than a foot away. The area of this effect is centered on Kagato, extending out from him forty feet in every direction. Thanks to Kokoro no Karura, Kagato can alternatively use his hawk, Sozan, as the origin of effect. Lowering the temperature of the air, decreases the conductivity of electricity through the vacuum of the environment, therefore, ranged lightning-based techniques have a reduced effect within this zone. Houyou no Fuyuaiyoku (抱擁の冬愛欲, "Embrace of Winter's Passion"): Liquid water freezes, entrapping the feet of all nearby. These bonds of ice can also extend to water-soaked enemies; their water-soaked clothing can be frozen solid, paralyzing them with cold and creating frostbite due to open exposure. Kagato sometimes plunges his sword into an enemy before using this technique, freezing the threat from the inside out. Joukaku no Fuyugoten (城郭冬御殿, Fortress of the Winter Court): Kagato can create semi-circular, dome or spherical-shaped walls of ice for cover or to entrap his enemies. These walls of ice are highly fire-resistant- withstanding even sustained damage from fire-based techniques. Hyakkaseihou (百花斉放, Let a Hundred Flowers Blossom): Kagato can cause razor-sharp formations of ice crystals to blossom from the tip of his sword. He can alternatively hurl a hunk of ice at a target, and upon impact, the ice grows into eviscerating crystals. These "ice-flowers" are useful for laying traps and slowing enemy movement. The largest of these ice-formations can reach a full six feet in height, but often are much smaller and harder to spot. Taka Familiar Kagato is an outsider, his mother married into the clan and he was accepted begrudgingly at best. Faced with discrimination he was barred from participating in the clan's most holy of rites. Normally he would have shrugged it off, but something within him could not let it be. As part of the rite a member of the Takamagahara would traverse the mountain carrying with them an egg, and once they reach its interior would allow the heat and warmth of the mountain to hatch the eggs to give birth to their flying companions. Birds born of fire. As an outsider Takamagahara had little to no information aside from traversing the mountain. So he took an egg and traveled to its peak, unaware of his error. The snow capped mountain's bitter winds and constant fall of ice trapped him there. In a desperate attempt to give his future companion the necessary heat he huddled it close to his body. But being a natural conduit for the element of ice itself the egg itself grew colder and colder. Wrought with anguish over having failed yet another life, Kagato quietly wept atop the mountain. For days he remained huddled over a life he knew would had already come to an end. When the snowstorm finally cleared his egg had become frozen solid, and Kagato despaired for his return would only herald his own exile. He defiled their sacred rite, and killed what they consider holy guardians before it had even been born. As he began his trek down the mountain, a miracle happened. The purpose of this journey is to establish a bond between oneself and the avian being to be born. Through hardship and struggle, through suffering and pain a bond if formed and like the fiery spirit their souls ignite in tandem with their familiar providing the final spark of life. That is the legacy of this mountain. Yet Kagato had done something else entirely. The egg cracked and from it sprang a new life, a creature born not of earth and fire but of snow and ice. A beautiful hawk with a cerulean blue coat and eyes that could pierce the heavens. When he returned his clansman were beyond enraged! But none dared to deny the blessing of their beloved god when it was right there perched on his shoulder. It was a disgrace but they could not according their own traditions exile him. So they did the next best thing. When the time came for one of their own to join the Oda Genji, he was given that blessed honor, and he would bear their name as restitution. All the glory he would achieve would be in the name of the Takamagahara, not the Yagami. That was his punishment. Yet the bond between familiar and swordsman is strong, and despite the adversity, Kagato has found himself a being who shares something that goes beyond devotion, a tying of their souls so deep that it scares him. But such is the fickle nature of a slumbering god. His children serve as guides, as aids and in times of need anchors that which will give them the strength to carry on. Sōzan (想山, lit. "A Thought Conceived on a Mountain") is the companion of Kagato, a familiar spirit bound to the winter warrior through a link so deep, it is as if they were one soul in two bodies. *'Kokoro no Karura' (心の迦楼羅, lit. "Heart of the Garuda"): Sōzan and Kagato share a bond so deep, that they are literally of one soul. Sōzan possesses ice release, like Kagato, and is capable of employing most of the ice-based techniques Kagato can. They can telepathically communicate with each other at all times, and even go so far as to share senses. By closing off their own senses and concentrating, Kagato or Sōzan can feel the other's senses, seeing and hearing what the other perceives. Because their life force is bound up together, if Sōzan or Kagato were to be killed, the other would also perish. Tools & Equipment Cold-Iron Katana: Kagato wields a blade of blackened metal constructed from iron meteorite. Steel while strong can become brittle after exposure to extreme cold temperatures, therefore he needed to wield a chakra receptive blade that would handle the sub-zero temperatures he exuded almost daily. He journeyed north-east to the upper region of Lightning Country. It was said that they possessed rich iron deposits originating from fallen meteors eons ago, a history shared with the Land of Water. During his travel he eventually acquired enough of the chakra rich iron to forge his own sword. Using the secrets of Yagami Smelting, he created a weapon that did more than just withstand his element. He inadvertently forged one that was so receptive that it retained the element long after it left his hands. The sword, Nanashi (名無し, "Nameless") is an ice-receptive chakra blade that is capable of freezing water with a touch. The cold within it is so intense, that it is capable of resisting damage from fire-based techniques, and any contact it makes with living tissue causes frostbite. Radio Communications Headset'''This multi-band radio transmitter-receiver is constructed to be worn on one ear. It enables hands-free communication between anyone on the same frequency. This military-grade coms gear has been treated to survive heavy abuse, even full submersion in water. '''Radio Communications Headset: This multi-band radio transmitter-receiver is constructed to be worn on one ear. It enables hands-free communication between anyone on the same frequency. This military-grade coms gear has been treated to survive heavy abuse, even full submersion in water. (封印巻子本, Fuuin Kanshihon): Are scrolls of varying size's containing chakra enriched parchment and ink containing a variety of materials and tools necessary for a shinobi. Due to the nature of the missions members of the Oda Genji are typically assigned, sealing scrolls are regularly used for storage of their equipment. *'Utility Gear': The length and place of their mission dictates that Kagato carry with him a variety of useful tools and items to aid him during the exams. On his back he carries a large red weather-proofed umbrella for protection from the rain. Residing on his person he has rain gear sealed away in a sealing scroll, such as an water-proofed overcoat, gloves, slacks, boots and additional articles of clothing. He also carries a basic medical kit for on-site injuries. In addition, Kagato has on his person basic survival supplies (knife, matches, tinder, fish hooks, sewing kit, flash light, canteen of purified water, local maps of the region, etc). (解毒薬, Gedokuyaku): are types of medicines that act as a cure or anti-toxing for various poisons and pathogens, and can be administered through several mediums. While many poisons are simply extracts from creatures found in wildlife or plants, some can be complex and thus creating the proper antidote requires careful attention to detail, and knowledge otherwise it could kill the victim. While bandits and mercenary's are less likely to employ poisons due to their cost and requisite skill in producing them, the fact that he is participating in an event predominately for shinobi indicates a high probability of poisons being used in the exams. Research into the local wildlife and flora of the participating villages yielded the most likely toxins, and poisons a typical genin would carry, and so Kagato has stocked himself and his team with several doses medicine for the duration of the examine. (兵糧丸, Hyōrōgan): are special pills that replenish one's chakra and nourish the body. It is made up of powerful stimulants and nutrients, said to allow the user to keep fighting for three days and three nights without rest. The Oda Genji regularly trades in this merchandise due to its effectiveness in keeping their members fed during extended combat. Kagato has purchased a small bag full to be used by his teammates during the exams to ensure maximum fighting proficiency in the unknown environment. Relationships Takamagahara Oda Genji Meikyou Shisui Trivia